SON VERANO
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Ambos irradiaban calor, de una manera diferente y muy a su particular manera, pero calor al fin y al cabo, ellos eran como el verano. Y ella, bueno, ella era como el otoño, ni muerta ni viva. Sabiendo que cumplía sus funciones así como lo hacían los arboles del patio, trasformando las hojas en distintos colores, pero lentamente cayendo en un letargo, sin saber si florearían la próx


Lo se, lo se. Se que debo actualizar Cuñadas pero por el momento eso me sera imposible. Mi computadora fue sustraída de mi hogar sin mi permiso por tiempo indefinido, pero al menos se que regresara. Así que como compensación (una pequeña) quise regalarles este one shot que me nació desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Y agradecer de alguna manera a esas personas que me han dejado review e inbox por mi primera historia de MLP. Se que aun me falta mucho para mejorar, pero sus comentarios me ayudaran.

Esta historia esta se lleva a cabo en el mundo humanizado de Equestria Girls. Unas simples chicas de preparatoria y donde la magia no existe. Llegando a esto, MLP ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro mas que divertir.

Sin mas, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **SON VERANO**

El verano estaba quedando atrás pues los árboles que antes gozaban de un resplandeciente verdor estaban ahora preparándose para dejar atrás ese esplendor y dar paso una vorágine de colores brillantes que pronto pasarían a opacos y morirían en el césped de la escuela Canterlot High. Y aunque algunos aun usaban playeras cortas ya había otros que estaban cambiando su ropa por una más acorde a las mañanas frescas que cada día era más frecuentes como era de esperarse. Y aunque las instalaciones los protegían de las inclemencias del tiempo había que ser precavido pues el clima no era exactamente estable y en cualquier momento un fuerte viento helado podría hacerse presente. Otros confiaban en su sistema inmunológico y hasta parecían querer desafiar a la madre naturaleza y demostrar que eran inmunes a sus cambios. Al fin y al cabo, jóvenes que creen que el mundo está a sus pies incluido el clima.

Una de las jóvenes precavidas en llevar ya un pantalón de mezclilla y su inseparable chaqueta negra caminaba mirando el bello paisaje que se cernía sobre su escuela, el cabello amarillo y anaranjado era mecido por la suave brisa matutina de manera ligera. Cualquiera que viera a Sunset Shimmer diría que el paisaje la tenía tan absorta que estaba olvidando que pronto el timbre sonaría para dar comienzo a las actividades escolares, desafortunadamente para la chica no era así. Pues desde hace unos días había perdido el entusiasmo de asistir a clases implorando internamente que pronto llegaran las vacaciones de invierno para dejar calmar su ser por al menos unos días. Pues hace un par de meses una tribulación se llevaba a cabo dentro de sí.

Solo para los ojos observadores era notoria la sonrisa falsa que presentaba, y cuando esos ojos preguntaban la razón ella jamás la daba y evadía el tema. Para su grupo de amigas la preocupación iba en aumento con el paso de los días. Sunset muchas veces tenía que evadirlas también físicamente alegando algún estudio extra o tarea atrasada para escapar un momento de las preguntas que se estaban volviendo irritantes, pero no las culpaba, pues si veía en retrospectiva ella estaría exactamente igual si cualquiera de sus amigas demostrara ese tipo de actitudes. Pero no es como si pudiera evitarlas, pues muchos días trato y lucho ferozmente contra ellas para eliminarlas y viéndose imposibilitada de ello no le quedó más remedio que vivir con eso.

Pero ¿Cuál era la razón por la que Sunset Shimmer, una de las chicas que siempre sonreía, mostrara ese estado de melancolía y aislamiento? Algunos especulaban que se pudiera deber al estrés de estar en exámenes finales más la preocupación de la nueva vida que tendría que llevar en la universidad. Algunos más, comentaban que muy probablemente se encontraba lidiando con alguna enfermedad grave. Pero nadie sabía la verdad absoluta. El corazón de la chica de radiante cabellera se encontraba destrozado, de su pecho solo brotaba dolor con cada latido de su corazón e incluso el respirar resultaba forzado pues a cada inhalación lo anterior aumentaba. Tanto era su sufrimiento que el llanto ya no parecía siquiera una válvula para aliviar momentáneamente todo eso. Ya había derramado tantas lágrimas que se sentía seca y el dolor continuaba allí sin querer ceder un ápice, sino todo lo contrario, aumentaba y aumentaba con el pasar de los días.

Los primeros días después del hecho que marco el parte aguas de su dolor trato de maguarlo usando como distracción los libros, las clases y hasta ciertos clubes habían sido visitados para encontrar de vuelta su pasión por la vida. Para ella era increíble y hasta cierto punto frustrante que algo que no paso la lastimara tanto. Pues no hubo una relación antes con el chico como para estar pasando por todo esto, tan solo habían sido un intercambio de palabras a lo largo de los años de preparatoria, ya antes de eso nada. Quizás el hecho de que una de sus mejores amigas era quien saliera con él es lo que aumentaba todo ese torbellino de sentimientos. Pues es ningún momento pudo ver más allá de una simple amistad entre ellos y de repente estaban en medio del patio tomados de la mano siendo felicitados por algunos y envidiados por otros. Pero a ella nadie la notó, mientras ellos eran el foco de atención, ella apretaba sus libros con tanta fuerza que la falta de circulación de sus manos estaba siendo notoria en la palidez de ellas. No tenía esa sonrisa dulce, ni esos ojos llamativos brillar, habían sido remplazados por una expresión de terror e impotencia. Ni siquiera tenía el conocimiento de que estuviera realmente enamorada de él, nunca se dio el tiempo de indagar en eso que el hermano de Apple Jack provocaba en ella. Solo lo había dejado ahí, crecer sin percatarse, tal como se hace con la mala hierba en un césped sin cuidar.

Tuvo que fingir las felicitaciones regresando en ese momento a su actitud y sonrisa normal, que se encontraba alegre por la noticia que era obvia para alguno y una sorpresa para otros así como lo fue para ella. Así transcurrió la primera semana, fingiendo que no sentía nada mientras veía como ahora había alguien más compartiendo la mesa con ellas en la cafetería y como en otras ocasiones en donde la vida y/o el destino era tan crueles con ella que los miraba compartir el almuerzo entre sonrisas y sonrojos por parte de ambos. Se golpeaba mentalmente pues se perdía en sus propios pensamientos viendo su almuerzo intacto y solo regresaba a la realidad al ser nombrada por alguna de sus amigas, las disculpas por eso se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes.

Después de esos días se empezó a preguntar qué era lo que habían visto el uno y otro. Por un lado Rainbow Dash era alguien radiante, amante de los deportes, de todo tipo de deportes menos los de mesa, pues amaba estar en movimiento y ser observada en el proceso y no era para menos, pues Rainbow estaba muy por encimas de los mejores atletas masculinos de Canterlot High. Más aparte a favor de la chica era una de las personas con más cualidades en toda la escuela. Y bueno, no hablemos de su belleza exterior, esa sonrisa llena de confianza, paso firme hacia donde fuera como el partido de campeonato, su pulcra y colorida cabellera. Bueno, sin duda Rainbow Dash era algo así como una chica perfecta. Siempre a la vista de todos bañada por los rayo del sol. Como el verano, si, justo así. Todos aman el verano, y todos amaban a Rainbow.

Big Macintosh era clase de chico que por el contrario de Rainbow le gustaba mantener un bajo perfil, mientras menos llamara la atención era mejor. Era uno de los estudiantes más destacados en ciertas materias y aunque practicaba el deporte no lo hacía al mismo nivel que Rainbow en competitividad. Siempre estando al pendiente de su familia, pues eran su mayor adoración. Su sonrisa amable y actitud calmada eran el balance perfecto para llevar la relación duradera entre ellos. Para ella Mac era ese refugio bajo el árbol en un día de verano caluroso y donde el sol te deslumbraba hasta hacer cerrar los ojos.

Ya cuando hubo pasado ese tiempo y el sentimiento de desasosiego aumentaba fue cuando empezó a usar pretextos para no estar cercas de su círculo de amigas, estuvieran ellos o no presentes. Pues llevaba días sin dormir bien y las marcas bajo sus ojos ya no las ocultaba el maquillaje. Tuvo que recurrir a medicamentos para medianamente conciliar el sueño. Estando en la escuela aprovechaba los momentos en que Rainbow y Mac salían del radar para estar con sus amigas, otras veces la fortuna le sonreía pues Mac tenia cosas que atender ya sea en su hogar o en la escuela que lo mantenían fuera de su vista menguando momentáneamente ese escozor en su garganta.

Pero había ocasiones aunque aun queriendo escapar de ellos se los topaba. Como esa vez que buscando un lugar alejado de todos y bien oculta en una arbolada se sentó para disfrutar de la sombra que proporcionaban los árboles, todo iba bien hasta que escucho como el característico sonido de pisadas se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Rodo los ojos con algo de desgano y aunque en un momento pensó en retirarse solo decidió ocultarse aún más. Solo murmullos se escuchaban, apenas audibles, así que decidió que lo mejor sería estar ahí oculta, pues quienes fueran no la estaban molestando ni ella a ellos. Pasó alrededor de una media hora antes de que sus piernas se entumieran y decidiera que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para regresar a casa. Además de que los murmullos habían cesado y había dado por hecho de que en algún momento en el que ella daba vueltas al asunto que la tenía tan cabizbaja, los intrusos se habían retirado. Así que haciendo alarde de esa delicadeza que pocas veces mostraba se puso de pie tomado su mochila y recogido el libro que habría tratado de leer desde hace dos días, pero al salir de las sombras la imagen que le recibió no fue exactamente la de un solitario patio. Pues al principio de la arbolada estaban los dos chicos de quien tanto huía. Macintosh recostado en un árbol mientras Rainbow tenía su cabeza en las piernas de este y hacia ademanes con las manos. Seguramente relatándole sobre alguna nueva paliza en el marcador de algún equipo.

Después de eso las sombras empezaron a adueñarse de su corazón, envidiando a cada instante la suerte que tenía Rainbow de tener a su lado a un chico como él, y ella a veces lo ignoraba por estar entrenando o haciendo alarde de alguna nueva técnica en algún deporte, mientras que Mac se mantenía al margen, más nunca reclamaba nada, solo la observaba con esa sonrisa de eterno enamorado y sus ojos detallando cada movimiento de la chica multicolor. Alegrándose en las veces en las que su amiga estaba tan absorta platicando con los compañeros de su equipo que no veía como Mac formaba muecas de disgusto, pues los celos se hacían presentes en él. El chico rubio no siendo impulsivo esperaba pacientemente el momento de hablar, mientras ella en las sombras veía como discutían y cada uno se iba por su camino.

Viendo el rumbo que su corazón estaba tomando decidió faltar dos días a la escuela aprovechando que los exámenes y proyectos aun no estaban cercas para tratar de calmarse. Pero en la soledad de su pequeño departamento se permitió derramar las lágrimas necesarias y gritar su frustración por aceptar que jamás tendría el amor del chico de cabello rubio. Por aceptar que jamás hizo nada por acercarse a él y ganar algún lugar preciado en su corazón. Ella james abandonó el confort de pasar el rato leyendo un libro en la sombra de algún árbol mientras que por su parte Rainbow retaba a Mac a cualquier cosa y en ocasiones pasando su brazo por el cuello del chico. Ella nunca se puso a pensar que entre ellos hubiera otra cosa más que amistad. Se detuvo en la línea en donde el sol se topa con la sombra pues aunque sus amigas deslumbraban por si solas ella requería un poco más de ayuda para eso. Y solo dio un paso hacia atrás decidiendo que estar bajo la sombras era lo mejor.

Ahora con el otoño presente en su vista Sunset Shimmer caminaba con paso lento a su aula siendo recibida por Fluttershy con su sonrisa cordial. Trato de devolverla de la misma manera pero su interior no se lo permitió y cuando su amiga peli rosa observo eso coloco otra vez un rostro de preocupación. Sunset solo bajo el suyo y fue directo a su asiento al lado de la ventana y dos asientos más atrás donde Fluttershy no podía observarla. Pasaron los minutos y el maestro no se presentó teniendo por lo tanto hora libre para jubilo de la mayoría.

Sintió la presencia y el clásico aroma a flores de su amiga sonriéndole con preocupación.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería a tomar un chocolate? No desayune nada en la mañana y tengo un poco de frio.- Ofreció la amante de los animales con su bolso ya colocado en su hombro.

-Claro, a mí tampoco no me caería nada mal algo caliente en el estómago.- Haciendo un esfuerzo devolvió el gesto cordial de Fluttershy y también tomo sus cosas.

Nadie dijo nada en el trayecto a la cafetería, pues era bastante incomodo el ambiente alrededor de ellas. Otra cosa más por la que Sunset se sentía culpable. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino el lugar estaba siendo ocupados por algunos compañeros de aula más, algunos tratando de hacer la tarea de alguna clase más adelante, otros comiendo y unos más haciendo ambas cosas. Sin pensarlo Sunset sonrió sin por ese hecho.

-Esa sonrisa es la extrañamos de ti.- Soltó sin pensar Fluttershy y aunque se dio cuenta de su error no hizo nada por enmendarlo pues era una verdad absoluta después de todo.

Al principio la pelirroja volteó extrañada por el comentario de la chica a su lado, de nueva cuenta bajo su rostro mientras tomaba asiento y acomodaban sus cosas en la mesa. Fluttershy se ofreció a ir por los chocolates mientras que Sunset miraba ir y venir a su amiga ¿Qué tanto daño les estará ocasionando a ellas también? Son quienes menos merecen la actitud que había estado tomando esos días. Necesitaba hablar con alguien aunque sea mínimamente de la situación. Quizás este era el momento de "tómalo o déjalo" y en cuanto la peli rosa estuvo frente a ella y cada uno tomó su chocolate fue cuando Sunset se decidió hablar.

-Sé que es algo tonto pedirte esto y que hasta puede estar de más, pero no quiero que nadie más lo sepa ¿Podrías guardar mi secreto?- Tomo la mano de la chica sintiendo la suavidad de ellas en las propias. Mientras las miradas de ambas se cruzaban, una con suplica y la otra con comprensión.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo. Lo que quieras decirme se ira conmigo y no saldrá jamás de mis labios, y si quieres puedo hacer la promesa del pastelillo.- Con la mención de la promesa una mini Pinkie Pie se hizo presente en las memorias de ambas provocando una pequeña carcajada en ambas. Cuando pararon Sunset volteo hacia otro lado para darse valor y soltar lo que tenía.

-Me enamore.- Fue lo primero que dijo Sunset después de soltar la mano de la chica frente a ella y tomar el vaso de chocolate mientras lo miraba.

Su amiga paso de la sorpresa a comprender un poco mejor a Sunset, su enamoramiento debe ser tan fuerte que la mantiene en ese estado, pero no como para empezar a alejarse de ellas de esa manera, eso quería decir que el asunto era más grave de lo que esperaba.

-Yo ni siquiera lo planee y ni siquiera lo esperaba, simplemente pasó y ya. Nunca pude dar el paso adelante para acercarme a él. Solo lo observaba pasar frente a mí y cuando parpadee él ya tenía a alguien más.- Levanto su mirada a Fluttershy y por un segundo la vista se le nublo por el acumulamiento de lágrimas y se aclararon al empezar a defender por su perfil de princesa.- Lo peor de todo es que me asustó todo lo que me empezó a provocar, fueron sentimientos oscuros que casi me consumen. Y aunque los superé, me sigue doliendo verlos todos los días juntos y hasta compartiendo nuestra mesa a la hora del almuerzo.- Y aunque trato con todas sus fuerzas un débil sollozo se escapó de sus labios, siendo inmediatamente silenciados por sus manos.

Fluttershy no necesito saber más, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de saber sin nombres de quienes hablaba Sunset y como si se tratara de un resplandor entendió de golpe por qué su amiga se encontraba en ese estado. Y aunque todas especulaban nadie se hubiera imaginado que lo que le pasara a Sunset fuera algo tan fuerte y doloroso, y ellas que a cada momento suspiraban al ver a la pareja y hablar de ellos hasta por los codos, pues estaban felices por su amiga Rainbow y obviamente Apple Jack aún más por su hermano.

-¿Y qué harás?- No supo que más preguntar o decir para confortarla más que tomar otra vez la mano de la pelirroja y apretarla para trasmitirle todo su apoyo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Esperar a terminar lo poco que falta de la escuela y poner tierra de por medio.- Limpio su rostro con una servilleta y arreglaba un poco su semblante.

-Pero, digo, ¿Mientras ese tiempo pasa?- La aflicción en la voz de la peli rosa se hizo presente.

-Vivir con el dolor permanente aquí en el pecho y seguir poniendo pretextos para no estar cerca de ellos. Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- Volvió a su vaso y le dio dos sorbos mientras su mirada viajaba a la ventana de la cafetería.

-¿Y si hablas con Rainbow?- Sugirió inocentemente Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-¿Y hacerla de algún modo sentir culpable e incómoda? No, es mejor si solo se queda esto entre nosotros así solo soy yo cargando esto y nos evitamos las incomodidades ¿No lo crees?- Sonrió con un poco más de sinceridad y liberada de cargar ese peso sola. No menguaba el dolor pero ayudaba un poco el no sentirse ya tan sola.

-Quiero ayudarte, de algún modo.- Ahora fue la peli rosa de bajar su mirada por sentirse inútil en esta situación, sus manos jugaron con el suéter que ese día llevaba tratando de sopesar alguna solución.

-No te sientas mal, nadie puede ayudarme en esto Fluttershy, esto es algo que tengo que solucionar por mi cuenta. Créeme cuando te digo que has hecho lo suficiente con escucharme y guardar el secreto. Solo un poco más y tomaremos caminos separados con suerte y eso funcionara. Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.- Trato de jugar con su amiga guiñando un ojo y sacando su lengua pero con su rostro aun triste.

Mientras Fluttershy reía las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron haciéndose presente los "responsables" de su situación. Ambas chicas voltearon y Sunset esta vez sostuvo la mirada a ellos. Quienes se encaminaban hacia donde ellas estaban.

-¡Oigan! Supe que tiene hora libre, nosotros también. Les parece si almorzamos juntos.- Con su radiante melena les hablo Rainbow a las chicas.

-Lo siento Rainbow pero Sunset y yo tenemos algo de tarea atrasada solo vinimos por un chocolate para llenar un poco el estómago. Además no queremos hacer un mal tercio, ¿verdad Sunset?

La nombrada estaba un poco en shock pues no esperaba ser salvada de esa manera. Y sin prevenir la siguiente acción de su parte volteo hacia los susodichos con una sonrisa de disculpa, cuando tiempo atrás ni siquiera eso podía hacer, mirar a ambos a los ojos.

-¿Seguro que se tiene que ir?- Puso una mano en su cadera Rainbow mientras que Mac cargaba las cosas de ambos y las colocaba en la mesa que antes era ocupada por las amigas de su novia.

-Lo siento de verdad Rainbow, pero la tarea es para la siguiente clase y ninguna de las dos lo recordábamos. Discúlpenos.- Shimmer tomo sus cosas mientras Mac le regalaba una sonrisa inocente sin saber lo que provocaba en la chica, quien sentía como en su corazón una punzada se hacía presente. Aun así correspondió el gesto del chico.

-Oyes Sunset, ¿Todo está bien? Es que ya sabes, te hemos notado algo distraída y eso.- Quiso averiguar su amiga multicolor colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica Peli roja.

Sunset sintió como ese simple acto hacia que algo de la oscuridad en ella quisiera salir a flote, así que disimuladamente dio un suspiro y trato de tener ese sentimiento a raya.

-Si Rainbow, gracias por la preocupación, solo es algo de estrés y algunas cosas de la universidad. Creo que estoy sintiendo mucha presión. Ya veraz que pronto estaré mejor.- Disimuladamente retiro la mano de su amiga y camino los pasos que la separaban de Fluttershy para encaminarse ambas a la salida.

-Bueno, cuando necesites algo no dudes en hablar ¿De acuerdo?- La animo Rainbow volviendo a su estado de ánimo original y dejando un poco la preocupación atrás y despidiendolas con la mano agitada al aire.

Unos pasos más adelante, las chicas que salían ni siquiera miraron atrás mientras iban en un rumbo no acordado. Cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. La más tímida de las dos hablo primero.

-¿Estas bien?

No sabía cuántas veces ya le habían preguntado eso en todo ese tiempo, cerró los ojos cuando sintió el aire fresco golpear su rostro. Fluttershy la había guiado al patio de la escuela. Lleno sus pulmones a su máximo y lo exhalo poco a poco. No, el dolor estaba ahí, torturándola.

-No, no lo estoy. Pero tal vez algún día lo estaré.

Contesto Sunset caminando no sabiendo su la peli rosa la seguía o no. Rememorando el encuentro anterior con los chicos se convenció de algo, ella no iba a poder a estar con él, nunca. Ambos irradiaban calor, de una manera diferente y muy a su particular manera, pero calor al fin y al cabo, ellos eran como el verano. Y ella, bueno, ella era como el otoño, ni muerta ni viva. Sabiendo que cumplía sus funciones así como lo hacían los arboles del patio, trasformando las hojas en distintos colores, pero lentamente cayendo en un letargo, sin saber si florearían la próxima primavera.

* * *

Gracias a mi Beta Aspros D´Lars por aguantar cada locura que pasa por mi cabeza y como destrozo a sus personajes favoritos. Lo siento por eso cariño.

Ahora solo toca saber que les pareció a ustedes. Por favor, ayuden a esta humilde escritora a ir creciendo poco a poco en este nuevo mundo.

Rukianeesan o Rukianeechan


End file.
